A champion's love
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash won the Kanto league thanks to the words of Diantha during his battle with Lance. 2 years later, both of them meet again in Kalos and Diantha had agreed to help Ash to solve his dilemma as a champion, a solution that pleases both Ash and Diantha.
ASH'S POV

Kalos, how I miss this place. The memories I had with my friends, the unique cuisine and culture. I love Kalos, I guess you could say I love Kalos as much as I love Kanto. It's been so long now since I came here, I came here to visit Bonnie, Clemont and Serena. Yes I know Serena likes me more than a friend, I was so stupid not to realized it, but I guess Clemont deserves her. Yeap that's right, Clemont is dating Serena, although I always thought that Korrina would be the one for Clemont, oh well as long as they are happy I guess. Bonnine now is travelling with Max, bet some romance would happen hehe. Though I actually liked Serena too, I wanted to return her feelings but I guess I was too late, not that I'm mind though, I'm glad that she ended up with Clemont, at least he didn't ended up with Brock or Tierno or Alain, esh.

"Pikachu?" I looked at pikachu, my best friend whom I had for years, man how many years has it been? 9 years?

"Nothing pikachu just thinking." Pikachu nuzzled my cheek causing me to smile.

So I am now just wandering around on the streets of Kalos, I am wearing a red colored version of my Kalos's clothes, yeah cause every time you become a champion you'll need a new look. You heard me, I won a pokemon league, well the Kanto one. I defeated Lance and boom here I am. It wasn't easy, I had a lot of support from my friends and pokemon. But the person who really supported me was Diantha.

Yeah we are talking about the Kalos champion, the hot and the beautiful champion and actress.

FLASHBACK

"C'mon Ash you can do it!" Brock shouted on the stands, it was down with Ash's severely injured charizard and Lance's severely injured dragonite, Ash had already used pikachu.

"Ash you can do it!" Misty shouted loudly, eager to boost Ash's confidence.

Ash looked at the stands, he could see all of his travelling companions here, supporting him in anyway they could, and in Dawn's case wearing a cheerleader outfit for him. Even his rivals were here, Trip, Paul, Ritche, Tyson, Steven- I mean Stephan, (I can never get his name right) Tierno, Gary and even Tobias were here to cheer him on.

'I came this far, I would not lose now!' Ash looked at Lance who is looking at Ash.

'I will not lose to Ash, I had fought hard for this tittle as champion and I won't let some upstart trainer have it!' Lance knew that this is last attack for dragonite, they have been fighting for almost an hour now. Lance took a breath and ordered one last attack.

"Dragonite **dragon pulse** full power!" A huge green globe of energy was at palm of dragonite, it was the size of its own body and with a loud cry it shot the attack at charizard.

"Charizard use **blast burn** full power!" A last attack that will determine who would be the winner for the tournament. The 2 attacks collided and a huge explosion was created, the smoke was intense, and so was the suspense .

"Please win Ashy, please win." Delia bit her lower lip as she watch the battlefield.

"Ash." May put her hand on her terracosta ribbon and hoped for the best for her best friend.

"Ash Ketchum you better win." Paul whispered to himself as he watched the field intently.

'C'mon Ashy-boy you can beat him.' Gary thought to himself with his blastoise next to him, also supporting charizard.

The smoke started to clear, and the result was... a standing dragonite!

"Dragonite won!" Bonnie said in shocked.

"Damn it." Professor Oak cursed as he slammed his fist on his lap.

"C'mon charizard get up, you can do it! Get up! Listen to me." Ash shouted, charizard didn't respond as he continue to lay there. Meanwhile Lance looked at Ash and couldn't help but smirk.

"Ash.. there is always-"

"NO! I came this far, I'm not going to lose!" Ash shouted back angrily, making the spectators gasp.

"Ash you lost! There is no point of pushing your charizard! It can't defeat my dragonite, face it Ash you lost!" Lance shouted, Ash bit his lower lip and looked at his friends, they all looked at Ash sympathetically but knew that Lance is right, charizard can't continue fighting. Ash looked at his lifeless charizard and clenched his fist, the referee slowly raised Lance's side of the flag.

'Damn it his right, I lost' Ash thought bitterly as he felt tears coming out from his eyes, no he can't lose, not now.

"STOP!" Ash stopped and widened his eyes when he saw the champion of Kalos, Diantha standing on the sidelines. The referee stopped raising Lance's side flag and looked at her.

"Ash you can't give up now! You still can beat him, Ash I believe in you! Don't give up!" Ash looked at Diantha and sighed with his eyes close.

"Ash listen to me, you can defeat Lance. You are the bravest and most determine boy I know, where is the Ash I knew now? The one wants to be the very best? I believe in you Ash, we all do, now win the league Ash! You can do this!" Ash didn't knew that Diantha believed in his so much, he turned his cap backwards and raised his head with pride.

"Charizard I need you to get up now and use **flamethrower** on dragonite, can you hear me? I said GET UP! I know you are still conscious charizard! Get up and use **flamethrower** NOW!" Ash shouted confidently. Lance sighed in annoyance, it was bad enough Diantha made him sound like a bad guy, now Ash is just making a fool of himself in front of the whole world.

"Ash it's no-" A torrent of flames soon consumed dragonite, the already critically injured pokemon soon fainted with charizard one eye open as he had smirk on his face. Lance jaw dropped as he watched charizard slowly got back up, with many scratches and bruises on him. The crowd was silent for a while until it erupted into cheers.

"I won? I won!? I WON!" Ash shouted as he hugged his very injured charizard.

"Ash won May!" Max did a fist pump and her sister hugged him.

"Yes he did Max, he finally won!' May shouted happily with tears of joy.

"Ash won, I knew it!" Iris shouted as she hugged axew with Cilan next to her.

"Hell yeah Ash won!" Brock shouted, now every girl will know that he was travelling with the champion of Kanto.

"Ash you did it, I'm so proud." Delia wiped her tear as she watched her son succeeding.

"Ash don't ever give up." Diantha said softly to herself, as she watched the now Kanto champion shouting with joy.

FLASHBACK END

Yeah so you could say that I owed it all to Diantha, charizard was actually still conscious, so if I didn't continue to push him I would have forfeited the match and threw it away. I'm glad that Diantha showed how much faith she had in me, otherwise I wouldn't be where am I today. So that is also one of the reason why I like Kalos, Diantha. After I became the champion, both of us have been hanging out a lot, my charizard especially likes Diantha, well actually all of my pokemon loved her. Of course me hanging out with Diantha so often raised questions, like the media kept bugging us that we are a couple, and making false rumors like Cynthia is jealous of her, well sorry to burst their bubble but she actually went for Steven stone. Yeah! No joke and not only that but they actually got married, only the elite 4 of the regions were invited along with the champions to their wedding ceremony. Of course Lance attended as well and was very jealous of Steven which resulted a battle during the day of the wedding, which Steven won thanks to Cynthia promising him a 'reward' if he beats Lance. And you know what? Steven won flawlessly and I actually saw Cynthia licking her lips as she dragged him to their room with Steven's face beat red, gee I wonder what happened huh?

Anyway, yeah I admit the Media weren't entirely wrong about Diantha and I. I liked her, in a romantic sense. We hung out so much and I just got so attracted to her, she just so arceus damn wonderful, she's kind, sweet, smart, wise and also _very_ sexy. One of the other reasons I like about Kalos, is because of their champion. Of course I know if somehow Diantha and I do become a couple, then well the ties between Kanto and Kalos would be brought a lot closer. I'm not the type of guy to talk about politics or even know about them, but I do know that our relationship will have an impact on our regions relationship.

Just then I hear a sweet angelic voice that I knew too well, what is she doing here?

NO ONE'S POV

"Ash!" A woman in white appeared with her gardevoir next to her.

"Diantha! Fancy seeing you here!" Ash said with a grin as he turned around, Diantha was still the same stunning looking woman. Her gardevoir was next to her as it waved a hello to Ash and pikachu. Pikachu squealed and jumped to Diantha's shoulder to nuzzle her.

"Aww it is great to see you too pikachu, has Ash given you any ketchup lately?" Pikchu shook his head sadly making Ash sighed, knowing what would Diantha do next.

"Well don't worry, I brought some for you." Diantha too a bottle of ketchup out making pikachu to squeal again as he hugged the bottle of ketchup while nuzzling it. Gardevoir knelt down and helped pikachu to open the the bottle and gave a nod to Diantha.

"You always spoil him." Diantha rolled her eyes as she walked next to Ash.

"I didn't know that you came to Kalos, why didn't you tell me?" Ash put his hands behind his head as the 2 walked away from the 2 pokemon.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise I guess." Diantha smiled and they continued walking.

"So how's life as a champion been treating you?" Ash sighed and looked at Diantha grayish blue eyes.

"Stressful, Lance hasn't taken the lost well and he demanded a rematch almost every week. Not only that but I have a huge schedule for the upcoming months, so we won't be able to see each other again for 3 months." Diantha frowned, as a champion, their schedule are really tight. Ash though is not only the champion of Kanto but also the leader of the Kanto police's force, making him almost impossible to have time alone or with others.

"Can't you assign your elite 4 to take the role for you?" Diantha said desperately, she really wanted to spend some time with Ash for some obvious reasons.

"I can't Diantha, this is my job and my responsibility. I can't just run away with it, Kanto is in a really bad shape and it needs all the help they can get now, I asked Steven, Cynthia, Alder and even Lance to aid me with the situation but they can't, I hate politics, all because I'm a champion of a different region then we can't help each other out unless we are a couple like Cynthia and Steven, who created that stupid rule anyway?!" Ash took his hat down fiddled with it, who created that rule? What a single guy?! (Probably)

Diantha frowned, if this keep going on Ash will go insane, the tress will start to take a toll on him. Suddenly a wild and crazy idea came to Diantha's mind, it will help not only Ash, but her as well.

'There is actually another way Ash, I'm sure you and I will both like it.' Diantha smiled and walked closer to Ash.

"Ash...there is actually a way that I can help you." Ash raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Really? What is it?" Diantha blushed slightly and looked at him with a small grin.

"You'll have to marry me just like Cynthia and Steven." Ash nearly choked when heard that.

"WHAT!?" Diantha giggled.

"Ash I know you like me, it's so obvious. My gardevoir can sense people's emotions and you always blush and stutter around me, it will be hard not to notice." Diantha said teasingly, making Ash blush.

"You're not doing this to help me are you, you're taking advantage of me." Ash said with a smirk, Diantha leaned closer to Ash.

"And what if I am?" Ash felt Diantha's hot breath that turns him on, Ash had always liked this side of Diantha, the playful and mischievous one.

"Well then I'm not complaining." Ash cupped Diantha's face and drew her into a sweet and passionate kiss, making her moan. The 2 continue to make out until Ash broke the kiss.

"I thought you always fell for professor Sycamore." Ash said as he parted lips with her.

"Well I did, but then I found someone who could bring the best out of me, someone who can show me the true bond with our pokemon, someone who I know would always love me and treat me well better than Augustine." Diantha said as she put her arms around Ash.

"Well I guess you just found Mr Right." Ash put his arms around Diantha and went to her ear.

"I promise that I'll always love you Diantha." Ash said affectionately, he owed it all to her, the tittle, the support, the care and friendship they both shared.

"Oh I love you too Ash." Diantha was pulled into another sweet kiss as the pikachu and gardevoir watched from afar.

"It's about arceus damn time they got together." Pikachu said as he watch his trainer kissing Diantha, it took them 2 years to get together. The newly found couple continue to make out with the view of the sunset behind them.

 **Well guys, leave some feedback, I know I'm a bit too rush in the story but I hope you all enjoy this one-shot.**


End file.
